Sunset Confession
by moonjat54
Summary: This is a tag to episode 18; Na Ki'i. It was clear in episode 19 that things were repaired between Steve and Catherine but this is my version of what might have happened after the kiss and hug on the shoreline.


**Sunset Confession**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. And those who do continually leave things out that make me keep writing my own endings.**

**Hi, I have been trying to get the muse working on a new multi- chapter story but for some reason she likes to get sidetracked. I suppose that my re-watching Na Ki'i recently didn't help in that matter. She started demanding an additional scene at the end of that episode. So here is my take on how Steve and Catherine worked things out. The muse is an incurable romantic.**

Sunset Confession

As the sun sank into the ocean, Catherine Rollins stood in Steve McGarrett's arms, clinging to him. She could feel him bury his face in the crook of her neck and her heart fluttered in concern. His kiss had expressed forgiveness but she wanted to hear the words, needed that reassurance. It was important to know she would have the chance to rebuild the trust that she had broken between them.

"Steve," she whispered. "Please talk to me."

She felt him take a deep breath and release it slowly. Drawing back from her, he kept his hands on her waist and his eyes locked on hers, as if searching her soul.

"Steve…." She prompted.

"I know you are sorry Cath and I understand," he said hesitantly, his voice low. "I…uh…it's just….."

"Please forgive me," she pleaded, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I will never keep things like that from you again."

"I believe you," he assured her. "I know you won't. We don't lie to each other Catherine; I need you to be honest with me. I need to know that I can trust you completely," he added, his voice urgent.

"I swear I will never hide things from you again. This was the first time and only because your mother asked me not to tell you. I know I was wrong to agree to that," she replied reaching up to stroke his cheek with one hand. Her eyes pleaded for understanding.

"You know my mother has been lying to me and how crazy that makes me. Why would you agree to keep that information from me?" he asked, confusion etched on his face.

"She can be very persuasive. I…I have to tell you the whole story so you can understand," she replied.

"Okay, tell me," Steve insisted.

Catherine let her gaze travel around the open shoreline where they stood and shook her head.

"Not here Steve, it's too public," she told him, her palms resting on his chest. "Come back to my place, I have a lot to explain."

"Sure," Steve agreed and let go of her waist. Taking one of her hands in his, he turned towards the parking lot and then noticed the rocky ground between them and their vehicles. Pausing, he looked down at the high heeled shoes she was wearing and the corner of his mouth quirked upwards.

"Just how did you manage to get out here?" he asked.

"Very carefully," Catherine shrugged.

"You are going to break your ankle," Steve admonished and swiftly swept her up in his arms. He carried her to her car and set her down on level ground. "I'll follow you back to your house."

"Good," Catherine answered but reached out to touch his arm as he turned towards his truck. "I'm sorry I kept this from you. I hated lying."

"I get it Cath. We'll discuss it at your place, stop apologizing," Steve responded, his smile kind. "Let's go."

Nodding, Catherine got in her car and got in.

The entire drive home she kept running different dialogues in her head, hoping to find the right way to tell him just why she had promised his mother to not tell him about Mangosta. As she parked her car in the garage she knew that there was only one way to do this, she had to tell him the complete, unvarnished truth. Steve deserved it.

Once inside, Steve grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug. He had seen the fear in her eyes when she felt he had not forgiven her and he wanted her to know he was prepared to listen.

"Let's talk," he said.

Walking past the living room furniture, Catherine went to the round table and sat down. Steve sat facing her and held out his hands on the table top, inviting her to place her hands in his. When she did, he clasped her fingers loosely and looked at her expectantly.

"So how did Doris convince you to lie to me?" he asked.

"I need to start at the beginning, it's the only way you'll understand," she told him. "Do you remember the case you had involving Dr. Olivia Victor? The woman that killed her patient?" Steve nodded, remembering the brash woman who had thought she could get away with murder. Catherine took a breath and continued. "Well I had come home from surfing that day and discovered that ex-agent Channing from WITSEC had broken in here and he accused me of working for Mangosta. After I disarmed him, he finally explained that Doris was in danger. Mangosta was supposed to have been killed by Doris years ago but it was believed he was here on Oahu."

"And was he here?" Steve asked, wanting to demand more but deciding that Catherine had to tell this at her own pace.

"Yes, we warned Doris and she told us we were wrong. So Channing and I did some checking. We found his hotel and I broke into his room and discovered photos of Doris, of her here on the island."

"You broke into his hotel room? Cath what were you thinking? Why didn't you contact me?" Steve demanded, unable to keep quiet. His fingers tightened on hers.

"You had stopped by the house, asking me to put Dr. Victor on the "no fly" list. You told me she was playing you and you hated to be played. You had so much going on…I couldn't add to your troubles. I knew I could handle it," she told him strongly, seeing his eyes narrow in irritation. "You had a job to do."

Steve took a deep breath.

"Go on," he instructed.

"Mangosta got out of the hotel before the authorities could catch him. We called Doris and told her we were going to take her to a safe place. She was gone when we got to your house but we found where she was….when we entered the building….uh….we saw…she was….." Catherine bowed her head, not sure how to tell Steve what she had discovered in that warehouse. She bit her lip nervously.

"Tell me Catherine," Steve commanded.

"Doris was interrogating the man. Shocking him with electric cables, demanding he give her names. She wanted to know who knew she was alive. I think she would have killed him if we hadn't stopped her. I didn't recognize her, Steve….she was a completely different woman," Catherine finally plunged in and told him. "I drove her back to your house afterwards and she told me I couldn't tell you any of this. She said that you thought you had lost her once before and you shouldn't have to live with that fear again. She asked me to promise not to tell you and I am so sorry that I that I promised not to," she said trying to pull her hands free. A tear ran down her cheek. "I didn't know how to argue with her. I just wanted to forget what I had witnessed."

Steve released her hands and sat back, rubbing a hand over his face.

"God…Catherine, I'm sorry you were put in the middle of that. I knew Doris was lying to me but for her to put you on the spot that way…she had no right," he said painfully. He had been the one to ask Catherine to become involved with his mother. "Clearly Doris doesn't care who she uses. I've had enough of this."

Rising from her seat, Catherine moved to Steve's side and Steve shifted to face her. Stepping between his knees, she reached out to him and his arms went around her waist as he buried his head in her midsection. She stroked his hair, trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Steve. I think that Doris has been alone so long she's forgotten how to be a mother. She has been living in fear for too many years to remember how to trust anyone," Catherine murmured. "She will never convince me to lie for her again."

Steve raised his head and saw the truth on her face.

"I have to be able to trust you Catherine. I need us to be the way we were before," he said forcefully.

"I want that too," she said taking his face in her hands. "It's you and me Commander. I promise."

Steve stood, pulling her close and kissing her deeply.

"You and me," he agreed, not doubting the truth in her words. He knew this woman and was painfully aware of how little he knew of the woman who had given birth to him. Neither he nor Catherine had been prepared to deal with how Doris twisted the truth. And he would refuse to let Doris McGarrett drive a wedge between him and the one woman who had always had his back.

"Are you hungry?" Catherine asked when their lips parted. She wanted to move beyond the tension and back to normal.

"Only for you," he said and picked her up and headed for the bedroom.

End story.

**Now maybe my muse will get back on track with the other story. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
